Consumers are increasingly utilizing electronic marketplaces to purchase clothing and other apparel items, including accessories such as bags and shoes. Consumers who have purchased items like clothing from electronic marketplaces sometimes struggle to identify other complementary items to wear with their purchases. For example, a consumer who has identified a shirt that the consumer would like to purchase from an electronic marketplace may wish to purchase pants that would match the shirt. Because the consumer has identified the shirt on an electronic marketplace, though, the consumer is unable to try the shirt on before purchasing it so as to be able to find a matching pair of pants.